One Month Later
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Spoilers for Deathly Hallows! Set after the end of the main events. There's not much I can say here that's not a spoiler: lightheartedness which I think would've been nice in the book. Don't read unless you've read DH!


One Month Later

Set after the main events of DH and way before the epilogue, so don't worry. Once again, SPOILER WARNING: it's only the day after the book was published (as I'm writing now, anyway, I dunno when I'll put this up) so loads of people won't have finished it. I, however, have, as I am a Harry Potter geek. I read it in six hours solid, simply because I quite literally couldn't put it down. I took it to the loo twice! And I loved every minute of it. Especially the 'Page 502 incident' ...

Anyway, for those who've read it, this is set after Fred's funeral (sob). It's sort of light(er)-hearted relief, really - and it also serves the purpose of letting the events of the book 'sink in', I think. I would've loved a scene like this to be in the book, as, if you know me, you'll also know I can't get enough R/Hr... it's been a long time since I used that shortened pairing, wow ... I suppose I should say that this is also, of course, a R/Hr fic. Naturally. As it's FINALLY been confirmed.

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I can write something as marvellously brilliant as DH? No. I didn't write it. Or any of the other books.

* * *

Harry knew that he should be happy. After all, the whole wizarding world was safe, and it was thanks to him. However, Fred's funeral had just finished, and the grief was sinking in again. Not just for Fred - but for everyone who had died for the same, worthy cause. 

He was back at The Burrow, sitting in Ron's room with his two best friends. They were the only company he wanted right now. In fact, they were all the company he needed.

"I can't believe it," Ron's voice said quietly, "I mean - it's only really today that it's sort of hit me, you know? Up until now, it didn't seem real ... but now I know it is. Fred's - gone."

Harry looked up at him. He was sitting on his bed with Hermione, and it made Harry feel uncomfortable to see he was in tears. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Ron cry, by any means - he just wasn't really used to it yet. Hermione, maybe, but Ron was always so strong.

He looked away, feeling awkward. There was nothing he could say, or do, to consoliate the loss of Ron's brother. Hermione was better at that kind of thing. He supposed she'd be even better at it now.

After a minute or two, he looked up again. He was right - Hermione had her arm around Ron and she was muttering something in his ear. Harry couldn't hear it, but whatever it was, it sounded reassuring.

"Are you all right?" he asked Ron tentatively, "Oh ... God, I'm sorry ... that was such a stupid question ..."

Ron nodded slowly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Here," Hermione said gently, conjuring a wad of tissues from midair.

"Thanks," Ron sniffed. He blew his nose noisily, and Hermione tightened her grip round his shoulders.

Harry didn't want to feel this way. He knew that winning his battle would come at a price - however, at the moment, he wanted to feel triumphant, victorious - happy. It sounded so tactless, when Ron had just lost his brother; only he could tell that Ron wanted a distraction, too.

Again, he was a right - a moment later, Ron raised his arm and wrapped it around Hermione. She flinched slightly, not expecting it, but smiled shyly.

"I'm all right," Ron murmered, and he, too, was smiling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry avoiding looking at either of them; this seemed like one of their private moments which he felt he should leave them alone to enjoy. Well, maybe 'enjoy' wasn't the right word. 'Share', perhaps.

It was strange how they'd grown so close in the last year or so. Harry had always had a feeling that they would end up with each other one way or another, but he'd never imagined it happening the way it did. He could remember their first kiss as though it was yesterday; it was, mind you, only about a month ago, but the images in his head were so clear he could just replay the moment at will whenever he wanted to. He never particularly did, but it seemed to occur to him randomly sometimes, usually the times when he needed proof that it, finally, had happened.

A thought suddenly occured to him. He chanced a split-second glance up at Ron and Hermione - they were still silent, in each others' arms, leaning on each others' shoulders. They'd never kissed since then at all. He'd seen them hug a couple of times, and overall they behaved more politely to one another, but other than that there had been nothing to indicate that they were, in fact, a couple. He supposed it was more likely to be the fact that ther had been more important things to worry about.

They must have read his mind.

Another glance upwards showed him that Ron and Hermione were locked at the lips, almost exactly as they had been on the night of the battle. He looked away quickly - they didn't need to know he'd seen it. Although, he thought, it wasn't as if they were trying to hide it ...

He coughed slightly and they broke apart, looking nervously in his direction.

"Sorry," Ron said. His face was almost normal again - not a trace of grief at all.

"No - it's fine, I just coughed, that's all ... you carry on, don't mind me."

"Harry, don't be stupid ..." Hermione sighed, "If it's bothering you, we can save it until later. You know we don't want you to feel weird or different about us at all."

"It's OK, I don't," Harry protested, half-laughing, "I couldn't help coughing! I - I was just thinking, that's the first time you've kissed each other since that night ..."

Ron blushed, avoiding his gaze. Hermione giggled.

"Maybe the first one you've seen," she replied, "Do you want us to do it in front of you more, or something?"

"No!" Harry really was laughing now, "You keep getting me all wrong, I'm fine with things as they are! It just sort of - occured to me, that's all." He grinned, "I was just thinking about your first one."

Ron joined in the laughter, "I don't even know why this is funny," he said, "You two always cheer me up."

"I know what is funny - looking back at it," Harry said, "At the time I was a bit worried, but - I mean, you were, like - completely all over each other! Hermione, I was shocked! I thought that was more of a Ron thing ..."

Ron threw a pillow at him. Harry ducked a bit too late; it knocked his glasses flying and his vision blurred suddenly.

"_Accio glasses,_" he cried, after fumbling for his wand and praying they wouldn't hit him in the eye this time. To make absolutely sure they didn't, he caught them before they had the chance.

"I wish I'd said something sooner," Ron sighed, as Harry put his glasses on again by hand. He found Ron and Hermione quickly, and saw they were snuggled up together once again, "We could've been like this since fourth year, if only I'd had the guts to ask -"

"Ron, don't," Hermione interrupted him sadly, "I don't want to think 'what if' any more. We're here together now, and it's all that matters."

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Ron frowned slightly, but didn't retract his grip.

"I'm sorry, though," he whispered, in a voice barely audible even though there was no other noise.

"I don't want you to be sorry if it's going to make you feel like this. Ron, you've got nothing to be sorry for - things turned out like they did and I personally think that what we have now is worth the wait." She paused, "I told you how upset I was when you left me and Harry, didn't I? And you didn't think I liked you at all!"

Ron's mouth twitched.

"And I told you about that Horcrux ghost thing that told me you loved Harry ..." he swallowed, "See, that stuff would never have happened if -"

"Ron - I don't care. I'm with you now, I _said_."

Harry nodded. Then, perhaps inappropriately, he smiled.

"It's so funny seeing you two being nice to each other ..."

Hermione smiled back, leant forward and kissed Ron again.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Harry lied, "I'll dawdle. Give you two some privacy."

They stopped abruptly - Harry hadn't meant for this reaction. He was, genuinely, trying to be understanding.

"Harry, please, stay if you -"

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you two. I know if it was me, I wouldn't want to be watched all the time."

He walked swiftly out of the door before either of them could say a word. Closing it behind him, his eyes followed, and a warm smile spread across his face. That picture of Hermione running to Ron ...

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt for having to break it up. He knew, secretly, that if it had been him, Ron and Hermione would've let him get on with things until it was necessary to stop. Well, Hermione would've done, anyway.

He flicked his wand and summoned a quill and parchment. Leaning against the door, he scribbled quickly:

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I'll see you in the morning. I'll sleep downstairs so I don't bother you. This isn't your fault, so don't try and say it is - it's me deciding this on my own. I realise now that I ruined your first kiss (even though you can't really call it just a kiss, now can you? Sorry if I made Hermione blush!) so I'm not going to get in the way of anything between you ever again. It's great that you two are together, mainly because usually your mouths are too preoccupied to be yelling at each other! Seriously, though, I am so happy. I bet you are, too._

_Harry._

He slid it under the door. They'd find it when they were done.

* * *

Thank you so much for writing such a brilliant series of books, JK Rowling. I'm a bit sad it's over, but mostly happy because the ending was much happier than I'd expected. 

Anyway, please review with your thoughts!


End file.
